After so Long
by Jenna Summers
Summary: Buffy and Harry grew up next door to eachother as best friends until she moved away when she was 9 years old. Now after years apart Buffy's going to Hogwarts. After all they've been through will they find their way back to each other. Crossover with HP
1. Childhood Goodbyes

**Prologue:**

"Buffy!" a skiny dark haired boy of around 10 years old called running across the lawn of Number 4 Privet Drive to the house next door Number 5. His family or whatever you would call them had just left for his cousin's ,Dudley's birthday so he was going to spend the day with the Summers family.

"Harry? Watcha yelling for?" Responded a loud voice from the window above where Harry now stood. This voice though was not tinged with the normal British acsent like everyone else in the area, it was an american voice of a young girl.

"Aren't we going to play Buffy? The Dursley's are gone for the day." Harry Potter called up followed by what could only be called a squeal of delight and little footsteps pounding through the house before the door burst open.

People may say that every little girl was beautiful, but they obviously hadn't seen the likes of Buffy Ann Summers. To anyone who ever were graced with her presence would truly know what pure innocence was. Little Buffy was a small child even amongst her fellow 9 year olds she was considered small, she was what many considered an angel with her long light blond locks of wavy hair that fell almost completely down her back, and her bright green eyes that were only rivalled in intensity by her best friend Harry's. they made quite a pair.

"Harry!" Squealed Buffy flinging her arms around him in a tight hug.

"Buffy!" He mocked her earning himself a light smack in the arm by his tiny comrade.

"Harry...it isn't funny" Buffy whined to him earning a light smile from her termally sad friend.

"Fine, can we go play now or are we gonna stand here all day?" Harry asked making his way to her backyard and the playground that lay in it.

"Hair-bear..." Buffy started like she always did when their was something important she had to say.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" he began to ask concerned for his only friend.

"My daddy got a promotion, Hari-bear"

A complete look of confusion crossed the young boys face, "Sooo, should I congradulate him or something..."

"NO, you don't get it... he got a promotion to go work in America Hair-bear. We have to move back to California." Buffy told him tears streaming down her small face.

Now Harry understood why his best friend was so upset, she was going to be leaving him alone with the Dursley's. They may never see each other ever again.

"Harry.." Buffy began in a weak voice, "are we still going to be friends Harry?"

Turning to Buffy he could clearly see the pain in her eyes, in her soul like he was always able too. He didn't hesitate before bringing her into a tight bear hug that only children could do and saying, "Forever, no matter what happens we'll always be best friends."

"You promise?" Buffy asked looking up at Harry's young tearstrained face.

"Forever." And with that said they went off and played like they always did for the last time before she was gone from Privet Drive and momentarily from the life of the little boy who loved her with all his heart.

A/N: If anyone was wondering Buffy is exactly one year younger than Harry. This also takes place a year before he gets his letter and heads to hogwarts. Please review and give me any suggestions you might have so I can include some in this fic. My pairings have already been decided but you are willing to guess. I will be including some of the Scoobies like Willow, Xander, Giles, and others.


	2. New School, New Country, What a Nightmar...

Chapter One:

**New School, New Country, What a Nightmare**

**Six Years Later:**

The light flooded into the small room painted with cool yellow paint, posters covered the walls, and cloths covered the permenantly messy floor. A large bed covered in a large fluffy bedspread and a mass of messy blonde hair. A typical 15 year old sleeping in on a nice summer morning until...

BANG, BANG.

"Buffy...ya gotta get up. We have to go to the airport..." a female voice yelled through the door.

BANG, BANG, BANG.

"I'm coming in.." the voice called again as the door opened to reveal a 15 year old with long strait red hair and a plaid skirt on that fell to her knees with a pink fussy bunny sweater on. The girl walked over to the bed and started shaking the blond head of whoever was beneath the large covers. Until the person rolled over in the bed revealing a bright green pair of tired eyes that held a bit of annoyance.

"Wils, why do you have to wake me up so early (pouts). My slayeriness makes me need oodles and oodles of sleep. SO GO AWAY!" with that said the Buffy as she flipped back over to go to sleep.

"Oh no you don't..." the red head said to herself more than her sleepy counterpart as she through all the blankets off Buffy revealing her cute sushi pajamas that read 'Yum sushi.'

"WILLOW ROSENBERG, don't you ever do that again." the blond said glaring up at Willow in a way that sent most vampires running.

"No, we have to leave soon. SO GET READY. Look.." Willow said pointing to her face, "I have resolve face so get up."

"Fine..." Buffy finally gave in with a pout as she headed towards the bathroom.

Half an Hour Later

Buffy walked down the stairs wearing tight low rise faded jeans, spiked high heels and a black halter top showing off her glowing tanned skin that was a large contrast to her light long wavy blond hair and green eyes. Behind her was her floating trunk that seemed to barely close with the tons of closes stuffed inside.

"Hiya Buffster, pleasure to see you wake this lovely SATURDAY morning." Xander called from the breakfast table where he had just finished his rather large breakfast as he sent a glare at a older man dressed in tweed.

"Giles..." Buffy whined to her watcher and guardian since the death of her parents the year before. "Why do we have to get up so early?"

"Because Buffy, Your little stunt at the end of last termgot all of you expelled from the Sunnydale Magical Institute. The only school that would take you all in after your many transgressions was Hogwarts in England." Giles replied as he usually did cleaning his glasses.

"It was just a itty bitty fire. What's the big deal." Buffy said in defense of herself and her best friends.

"A little Fire, Buffy you burned down the entire cafeteria at school." Giles said yet again cleaning his permenantly clean glasses.

"G-man, didn't we have a good reason I mean couldn't we tell them that it was full of vamps and all will be forgiven." Xander put his two cents in.

"No, it's not that simple. Buffy can't have anyone know about her being the slayer, meaning we can't tell them about the vampires. AND STOP CALLING ME G-MAN!" Giles set Xander and his whole 'truth' plan to rest.

"Giles... I don't want to go to a new school now, we're starting our 6th year." Buffy whined to her watcher.

"You're going to Hogwarts and that's final." Giles said in his Ripper voice making the three teenagers know that he meant business.

At this point in the conversation Willow thought to make her opinion known to the others when she said, "I know we have to go to a new school, but does it have to be in a whole nother country. Adjusting is going to be hard enough already but to have the whole different cultures thing is gonna make it harder."

"Hogwarts won't be that much different Willow. In fact I'll be there to as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher so I'll be able to help you adjust and Albus Dumbledore will no doubt give you another chance." Giles said to soothe their worries.

"Fine, ok. We'll go." Buffy said for all of them.

Giles pleased with this answer clapped his hands together before saying, "Fantastic, let's get going then. You have all your things?" Everyone nods. "Okay grab onto the portkey and lets head over to Diagon Alley so you can pick up some things for school next week." With that said they all grabbed their things and left the tiny little appartment they had been staying in.

**Moments Later in Diagon Alley**

"So this is it." Buffy said to Willow and Xander as Giles went to get them rooms at the Leaky Cauldron.

"Yep, England. The Land of Tweed." Xander said referring to Giles constant attire.

"New School." Willow put in.

"GOD, this is gonna be Hell."

:) Review please I love getting everyones opinions.

The next Chapter is gonna be a HP character one just so you know.


	3. A New Year at School and Remembering

Disclaimer: I forgot to do this before but I do not own anything from the Buffy the Vampire Slayer tv show or the Harry Potter books. I'm just borrowing their characters for my own amusment and others.

Chapter Two:

**A New Year at School and Remembering**

The summer before their 6th year was almost over. Harry wasn't looking forward to facing his peers again especially now they all knew _and _believed in Voldemort's return. Course they still believed Sirius Black was a murderer which fuelled Harry's growing withdrawal from most of the magical world except for his friends and the Order. It had only been about two months since Sirius fell into the veil and Harry lost yet another link to his parents, only Remus Lupin was left.

Throughout the whole summer Harry was plagued with horrible dreams of his godfather falling, him unable to do anything to stop it. And another...one that if possible tore at his soul even more than   
anything ever had in his 16 years of life.

**Dream**

_He was walking across he Hogwarts grounds in the dark of night. There was no sound, like everything was on mute. When he finally reached the banks of the Lake he could see the sun rise casting beautiful shades of red and orange acoss the grounds._

_"It really is beautiful,isn't it." a voice called out from Harry's side breaking the peaceful silence that he had become used too._

_"It is. Who are you?" Harry asked as he took in the beauty of the girl beside him. Her petit stature, long blond hair, gorgeous features, and somewhat familiar green eyes._

_"That's not important is it." she told him with with a smile that pulled at his heartstrings._

_"What are you doing here?" Harry asked trying to get any answer from her._

_This just caused her to lightly laugh a familiar laugh that he just couldn't place before saying, "Now your just asking questions to hear yourself talk. Why don't you ask what you're doing here..."_

_"What am I doing here then?" he complied to her suggestion._

_"You're here to be warned." the girl said, "she will come here soon. Don't leave her alone again, she needs you. Even if she pushes you away don't let her go, she needs you just as much as you need her. Remember that..." with that done and said she faded away leaving him alone once again in the silent school grounds. _

_He would stay there for a while thinking about what th beautiful girl had said and trying to pin point who she reminded him of but to no avail._

**End of Dream**

Now was one of those many moments throughout the day that he would remember the dream. It had started right after he left the Dursley's to number 12 Grimmauld Place about three weeks into the summer holidays. No one knew about his dreams of this blond haired beauty. They wouldn't understand what her warning made him remember. His best friend except for Hermione and Ron. The one who was always there through the years spent at Privet Drive. The only person who he needed now that Voldemort was back and Sirius was dead. The only person who knew who he was before Hogwarts before he learned of the Prophecy.

"Harry," Ron said bresking his inner thoughts as he and Hermione entered the study at Grimmauld Place.

"Hello Ron, Hermione." Harry greated them trying to ignore the concern written on their faces.

"Harry, what are you thinking about?" Hermione asked in the inquiring way she used all the time when she wanted to know something.

"Nothing."

"Are you thinking about Sirius, Harry?" asked Ron trying to find out was wrong with his best friend.

"No" Harry said bluntly knowing that he would have to tell them now.

"Then what are you thinking about?" Hermione completely blurted out in her confussion.

"A dream I've been having."

"About what?" Ron asked his interest peaked.

"Someone's warning me, a beautiful girl. She's telling me not to let someone go. That I'm needed and that I need her, whoever it is." Harry said running his hands through his naturally messy black hair and his now glasses missing face now that he got contacts.

To say this caught Ron and Hermione's attention would be an understatement. They had never seen Harry like this. He acted as if he knew who it was who needed him. So they did the only thing they could...they asked him, "Do you know who it's talking about?"

"Yes...No...I don't know." Harry answered running his hands through his messy hair again. This time unsure about the reactions of his two best friends. They didn't know about her, he wasn't even sure he wanted them to know about her not yet at least. She was the only persom that he loved from his old life before he found out about magic. The one person he would love above all others, the little girl who had stolen his heart when he was 5 years old.

"Harry, who do YOU think it is?" Hermione asked wanting to know what he was keeping from them, she thought they knew everything about each other.

"My Buffy." he answered not bothering to look at them but staring off into space as if he were remembering something he never wanted to let go.

"Whose Buffy?" Hermione asked trying to think if she'd ever heard that name before, but couldn't.

"Buffy Ann Summers was my best friend growing up on Privet Drive. She moved there when I was 5 years old and we were practically inseparable ever since until she moved back to America when I was 10. She was actually a year younger than me. Buffy was always full of life, happy, everything someone should be, everyone adored her especially me." Harry said with the first real smile planted on his face in a long time.

"Was she a witch?" Ron asked.

"I don't know...her parents were muggles but... maybe..." Harry asked a thoughtful look on his face.

"You were love with her." Hermione said in a whisper, affraid that she was totally off base.

"Yes, I was and still am." Harry said looking away out the window.

It was completely quiet in the room following this admission from Harry. They just sat there in silence not sure about what to say next. Luckily they didn't have to say anything when Mrs.Weasley broke through the silence when she came into the room and said, "Dear's come on, come on. We have to flo to Diagon Alley today to pick up your things. 6th year starts next week it's a big year you don't want to be unprepared." With that they left for Diagon Alley.

A/N :

I need some advise on the pairings. I have most of them like Buffy/Harry (as many have guessed), Hermione/Ron (duh),and Xander/Ginny. But I'm not sure about Willow and Draco.

Should it be Willow/Draco

Or

Should I bring in Oz and Faith for a Willow/Oz and Faith/Draco pairing.

(In my opinion Faith would be a nice addition to the Scooby gang cause her and Buffy were a wild pair always getting into trouble, but if shes in the fic she WON'T be a slayer just a regular witch.

And Oz was always so cute with Willow and who doesn't love his lack of words.)


	4. Hanging Out and Old Faces

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from BtVS or HP although I sooo wish I did.

**A/N:** The people have spoken and it appears more people want to see Oz and Faith brought into the picture. Well your wish is my comand. I think I'm gonna put the Scoobs in Gryffindor. Do you think I should have some in Slytherin, if so who?

**Chapter Three:**

**Hanging Out and Old Faces**

For Buffy, Willow, and Xander spending their time at Diagon Alley all the time was completely boring. They'd been there a day already and they'd seen everything, visited every store, and drove Giles crazy. To say they were the center of attention wherever they would go was an understatement.

When the went into Flourish and Blotts Willow went ballistic picking up every single book she got her hands on much to the amusement of the other customers but the store clerk didn't find it quite as funny especially when she tripped and knocked down an intire pile of old thick books. As soon as they got into Wealey's Wizard Wheezes Xander's eyes went wide as he started picking up all sorts of gadgets and planning the pranks he'd make once they got to school much to the enjoyment of the shop owners Fred and George who seemed to split their time between planning pranks with Xander and flirting with Buffy.

Fred and George weren't the only one's who seemed to take a liking to Buffy. People kept looking at her as they went around Diagon Alley. It was like they'd never seen a 15 year old girl before. Well maybe they hadn't seen a 15 year old girl decked out in a mini skirt and halter top they were used to everyone wearing long robes.

It was safe to say that they England Wizarding World had never seen a pair like them with the habits they had. For one thing Xander kept riding around on his skateboard and eating whatever came into his range. Willow kept trying to buy as many books as she could and talking in run on sentences that no one but Buffy and Xander understood.

Overall nothing eventful happened in the intire day they had been there. Well until Giles made the comment about needing pets for Hogwarts a luxury denied to them at Sunnydale Magical Institute. So they found themselves at some pet store with a weird name in search of a little familiar for their brand new school.

"Ohhhh, Buffy come over here." Willow called after she ran into the store. When Buffy found her she was staring wide eyed at a little baby kitten with bright blue eyes and grey fur that seemed to be staring right back at her.

"Wil, its so cute. Why don't you get her." Buffy responded while looking around the shop for herself. She didn't even wait to here Willow's response as her eyes found a particularly dark corner of the shop that seemed to be calling her. When she got to the corner she saw nothing but she could feel something was there. Buffy looked into the darkness waiting for whatever to come out and boy was she surpised when out flew a beautiful pheonix from the darkness until it suddenly rested on her shoulder and started nuzzling her neck.

"Well, well, well. Looks like B got chosen by a pheonix..." came a familiar feminine voice from the entrance of the front of the store making Willow who was petting her kitten, and Xander who was picking up a nice grey owl jump from the suddenness of the statement.

"Faith?" Buffy said turning around to see the tall brunette with her confident smirk walk towards her followed by her slightly older twin brother Oz who looked nothing like his sister with his short stature and blue hair.

"Nice to see you to B, Red, Xan. Did you really think I'd let you start terrorizing a buch of brits with out little old me?" faith said as she gave Willow and Buffy a little half hug.

"Hey" was the only thing heard out of Oz's mouth as he went to stand by Willow his girlfriend from Sunnydale Magical Institute.

"How'd you manage that one Faith. If I remember correctly you weren't expelled..." Buffy said trying to hide her joy at seeing another one of her best friends.

"Well, you know I would have if Snyder hadn't given me that stupid detention so I figure why not change schools I would have been kicked out eventually and this way I can start the torture earlier than I would have." Faith said as with a little smirk that clearly said 'thought you could ditch me did you.'

"That would explain you but what about Oz?" Xander asked knowing full well that Oz went wherever Faith did and vice versa, but wanting the explaination of how they got the parentals to agree to it.

"Asked," Oz said in his own emotionless voice and one word explanations that were his trademark.

"Okie-dokie." Xander said in his own childlike enthusiasm.

There really wasn't much more they could say to each other. So they just helped Faith and Oz pick out their own pets; Faith chose a brown puppy with a blue and a brown eye and Oz got a owl that had a red stripe going from the top of its head down to its back. They all paid for their anumals and went to annoy Giles like they always did when they were bored.

**Character Explainations for their Current Situations**

**Harry Potter**- 16 year old 6th year, best friends with Buffy when they were younger, currently best friends with Ron and Hermione, and enemy to Draco

**Ron Weasley**- 16 year old 6th year, best friends with Harry and Hermione, hates Draco, and is Ginny's older brother

**Hermione Granger**- 16 year old 6th year and best friends with Harry and Ron

**Draco Malfoy**- 16 year old 6th year and hates the trio

**Ginny Weasley**- 15 year old 5th year and younger sister to Ron

**Buffy Summers**- 15 year old 6th year (went ahead a year with Willow because they were super smart), best friends in youth with Harry, best friends now with Xander and Willow (kinda with Faith too), and the slayer

**Willow Rosenburg**- 15 year old 6th year )went a head with Buffy cause they were ahead of their year), best friends with Buffy and Xander, and Oz's girlfriend

**Xander Harris**- 16 year old 6th year and best friends with Buff and Will

**Faith Osbourne**- 16 year old 6th year, best friend is Buffy, Oz's younger twin sister, and she is NOT a slayer nor is she a potential

**Daniel 'Oz' Osbourne**- 16 year old 6th year, dates Willow, Faith's older twin brother, and recently turned werewolf


	5. Oh Why, Oh Why, Does there have to be Sc...

**Disclaimer**: I don't anything from either BtVS or HP even though it would be my dream come true if I did.

**A/N:** Thanks for all of you who reviewed I'm going to have the two groups meet VERY soon. As for the houses they will be in I am still undecided so help me out with that and I will be incredibly gratefull. As for the pairings most are still the same except Faith isn't gonna be paired with anyone and neither is Draco. He is either gonna be a friend or an antagonist as someone suggested.

**Chapter Four:**

**Oh Why, Oh Why, Does there have to be School**

The week passed slowly for everyone, especially Giles who had to deal with five teenagers. They spent most of their time completely bored and longing for a TV to rot their brains. Instead they had to wonder around Diagon Alley for hours on end. Their only highlight was when the nice shop owners gave them free food which caused both Xander and Faith to go into a frenzy over their complete love for anything edible.

Over the week they met some of their future peers who were all quite nice except for one who they encountered on their third day at the Leaky Cauldron...

_Willow as usual was carrying a large amount of books as she made her way back to the Leaky Cauldron. She manouvered through the crowded street fairly easily dispite the large pile of heavy volumes that blocked her vision. Just as she was coming to the brick wall that permitted entrance to the busy alley her luck changed as she ran smack dab into the back of a boy staring into a nearby shop window._

_"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" came the voice of the very irritated oung man. Even though she had Oz she couldn't help but find him attractive in a Billy Idol kind of way. He had slicked back white blond hair that would stand out of any crowd, icy silver eyes and a pale face that shocked her more than anything. Come on she was a California girl who was used to tan people walking around like Faith and Buffy._

_"So-oor-rry..." Willow stuttered to the stranger who was brushing off imaginary dirt from his crisp velvet robes.  
__  
"A mudblood a presume AND a Yank to top it off. What is this world coming to..." he said with an superior look planted on his hansome features making them appear hideous._

_"WHAT did you call he?" yelled a voice from behind the boy that belonged to Willow's best friend and self proclaimed protector of the group, Buffy._

_This of course caught the attention of the boy who turned around so fast that it shocked Willow that he didn't get wiplash. He didn't say anything however but chose to look Buffy up and down as if he were assessing her worth. Willow couldn't help but smirk as she saw him clearly chacking her friend out who was decked out in a tight pair of leather pants that Faith got her for her birthday last year and a white halter top. Ohhh...was he in trouble now was all that went through her mind as she helped Faith and Oz, who had just arrived, pick up her fallen books._

_"What do you think your looking at? PERV." Buffy yelled at him, her voice filled with anger that made him jump a little._

_"Another yank..." he started scorn filling his every word, "What your own country didn't want you so you had to ruin mine?"_

_"Listen buddy, and listen good.." Faith said shoving the boy back a few steps. "Don't mess with us, and don't you call us yanks or whatever else your evil little mind can think of. GOT THAT Captain Peroxide." The last bit causing everyone else to snicker._

_"DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM? I'M A MALFOY AND YOU MUDBLOODS WONT BE TREATING ME WITH SUCH DISRESPECT." He yelled his face turning as red as Willow's hair._

_"B, do we really care?" Faith asked turning to Buffy._

_"Nope."_

_"Guess we will be treating you with this so called 'disrespct' Captain Peroxide. Better get used to it." Faith said turning back to him before the whole group left to go into the Leaky Cauldron._

Nothing was funnier than that moment for all of them. The sight of this "Malfoy's" bright red face was something they enjoyed laughing over in their hotel rooms. They all couldn't wait until they saw him again at Hogwarts just to bring his ego down a few dozen pegs. And now they would finally get their chance, for tomorrow they were boarding the Hogwarts Express to start another dreaded school year over again. Least they wouldn't be bored with everything they have planned for the 'Land of Tweed' people.

JOY.

**In the next chapter:**

The Scoobs go on the Hogwarts Express heading for the new school year.

Harry sees an old friend.

AND

The scoobies are sorted into their houses...


	6. Long Journey to a New Start

**A/N:** Sorry it took me longer than expected to get the new chapter out. My teachers just decided to pile on the homework leaving no time for you lovely people. As usual thanks to everyone who reveiwed for my stories. I love to hear everyone's input and suggestions for my writing. And on with the story...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything even though it would be cool if I did.

**Chapter Five:**

**Long Journey to a New Start**

The morning that Giles came bounding into all their rooms was possibly the worst morning in all of their lives. Everyone was pretty much loathing Giles right now. Who in their right mind wakes a bunch of 15 and 16 year olds up at 7 in the morning on a sunday? Its just not done in the land of the normal.

Faith however took the early morning wake up call the worst..._Giles bounded into the room that she shared with Buffy and Willow. The certains where shut as tight as they would go to not allow an ounce of light to wake the slumbering teens. Giles being the efficient man he was knew that said certains would probably have the greatest effect on the unsuspecting youth._

_In a second blazing sunlight was streaming into the room covering the girls in its blinding light. Willow was the first to give into the wakening as she just opened her eyes and let a large yawn out as she went to watch the show that this morning would certainly bring. _

_She wasn't disappointed though, Buffy in her usual fashion burrowed herself deep beneath the covers making herself appear as a miniscule bump under the large comforter. This of course didn't work out the way Buffy planned much to Willow's amusement. Giles with a stern expression planted on his face just marched on over to her bed and got a good hold on the covering and with a giant pull it landed on the floor with Buffy wrapped up inside of it who screamed like a banshee as she hit the hard wood floor._

_How Faith could sleep through all of this was a mystery to everyone. Despite the light and Buffy's earsplitting scream she was still sleeping contently in her bed. Now though since both Buffy and Willow were awake Giles now had a little help in waking the last remaining teen. None of them wanted to go anywhere near Faith, she had a tendancy to kick anyone who tried to wake her up. So the went for the safe approach...Giles magicked three large buckets of ice cold water and handed them out to the girls. All at once the threw the water onto the sleeping figure._

_Willow and Buffy immediately burst into fits of laughter as Faith leaped out of bed with a scream, shocked from the sudden cold. Here shock didn't last long however when she suddenly turned to the giggling pair with murder in her eyes. That shut them up of course as they both ran into th bathroom and locked the door to hide from Faith. _

_That lasted a good half hour until Giles threatened Faith with no flying (a favorite pastime that she shares with Buffy.) before he finally managed to get her to leave the hiding pair alone. Eventually everyone was ready..._

Giles waited what seemed like forever for his charges to finally come down the stairs. The guys were there already looking worse for wear, Xander in praticular who kept falling out of his chair and screaming something about someone stealing his twinkies.

Then when Giles was about to march up to the girls room and drag them one by one downstairs so they could all leave. All three girls came down carrying their trunks and animals ready to leave for the train. To Giles wonder they all seemed to be decked out in nice clean outfits, the tiredness that had previously exhibited was no here to be seen.

Willow as usual was the most conservative of the three. She was wearing a nice long plaid skirt that made her appear years younger than she actually was. Her shirt was slightly baggy with little flowers adorning the hem. The bright red hair was in french braids across her shoulders. The sight of the shy girl gave Giles some hope that his charges wouldn't be completely out of hand. Those hopes were quickly shredded into tiny bits when his old eyes landed on the terrible twosome as the teachers had nicknamed them years before.

Faith was as usual wearing way to tight black jeans that fell way to low on her hips and a black wife beater with the words "No angel" written in blood red lettering. Her hair was down in there normal waves down her back and brown dark makeup that made her brown eyes stand out. Giles knew she would be the most trouble out of the group even more than his slayer.

Turning to Buffy he was struck with the innocents that seemed to attract even the coldest people to her. Giles remembered why everyone was drawn to her like a moth to the flame. She was wearing a simple pale blue tank top that made her golden tanned skin shine in the dim lighting of the room. her much to short white skirt seemed to make her look much to old than she should she was only 15 years old, much to young to wear anything that revealing. Her sun kissed blond hair was sweeped up into a messy pony tale with wisps framing her face where her sparkling green eyes lay.

Clearing his throat Giles motioned for everyone to head out of the empty pub that wasn't yet filled with the early morning rush. Luckily the train station wasn't very far away so they didn't need to find any alternate transportation than their own two feet. They made the trek over wuickly enough only to find their destination, the King's Cross Station. completely empty.

"Giles...where exactly is our train?" Willow asked as Giles led them to what appeared to be a red brick wall between platforms nine and ten.

"Just behind this wall actually. Who wants to go first?" Giles responded looking expectantly at the confused youth.

"What do you mean its behind the wall? How do they expect us to get through then if there's no door?" Xander asked while munching on an apple that he had grabbed on the way out of the Leaky Cauldron.

Cleaning his glasses, Giles stalled before announcing, "you have to walk through the wall, Isuggest you do it at a run..."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE HAVE TO WALK THROUGH THE WALL?" Xander yelled out making the security guard turn to look at the suspicious group that stood alone in the deserted trainstation.

"Do keep your voice down. You never know how a muggle may react." Giles hushed the group, mostly Xander though.

"Can we just go through already..." Faith asked eyeing the wall with interest.

"Go ahead." Giles said relieved that someone was finally going through to the Hogwarts Express.

Picking up her trunk and puppy ran toward the wall before disappearing to the other side. After seeing Faith suceed in crossing over Buffy just shrugged her shoulders before picking up her stuff again and easily strolling through the barrier. Oz and Willow soon followed leaving Xander who was forced to finally cross the wall and a realeaved Giles.

They spent some time admiring the train before they finally went in. They were all so surprised about how different it was. Seeing the Hogwarts Express just made them all see how unfair it was that the American schools didn't have their own train. Going in they found the very last compartment that appeared to be the biggest one in the train, roomy enough for all of them to lay down comfortable and room for their brand new pets to have their own little corner right next to Giles spot where he was reading some boring textbook.

They watched as the trainstation slowly began to fill with witches and wizards ready for the new term. Everyone seemed to know eachother and were greeting their old friends cheerfully. And it suddenly seemed to dawn on them that they wont have that. They had to start fresh with these new British wizards.

Before they knew it the train started to move along its course to the school. Xander and Oz started playing chess together becoming so immersed in the game nothing could have distracted them. Willow was playing with her new kitten that she had named Tara. As for Buffy and Faith, they had turned on the stereo Willow magicked to work around all the magic. They had the music turned on high and were dancing around and singing to the music. Their actions weren't all that shocking though, it was the fact that they were both really good that seemed to put their friends for a loop before they went off into their own little world.

Buffy and Faith just kept singing to Sugarcult's "Bouncing Off the Walls"

_I'm bouncing off the walls again (whoa oh)_

_I'm looking like a fool again (whoa oh)_

_I threw away my reputation_

_One more song for the radio station_

A crowd was forming outside their now open compartment door. Apparently the music had alerted the outside world to them and now the neighboring compartments had come to watch what must of seemed to them 'two crazy american girls.'

_I'm bouncing off the walls again (whoa oh)_

_I'm looking like a fool again (whoa oh)_

_Waking up on the bathroom floor_

_Pull myself together just to fall once more_

_And my heart's beating out of my chest_

_And this town is still making me sick_

_And every penny from my last paycheck_

_I've blown it on you_

In a compartment a little ways away from the gathering crowd the Golden Trio sat with Neville Longbottom, Ginny Weasley, and Luna Lovegood. All weren't quite looking forward to going back to school after what had occured at the end of last year. A depressed Harry Potter just stared out of the window thinking about his now deceased godfather, Sirius Black. Harry was feeling extremely guilty at the fact that he had been kind of happy since his dreams of a blond beauty had begun. The very idea of seeing his old best friend again was driving him mad.

His thoughts on the matter were interrupted though as the compartment door flew open allowning the faint beat of music to roll in and the faces of an excited Dean Thomas to appear in the doorway.

"You've got to see this... There are a pair of gorgeous girls dancing in another compartment further down." Dean said in a hurried voice before he dashed in the direction of the music.

"What does he mean their dancing. That must be against some rules or something..." Hermione said standing up and adjusting her prefects badge.

"'Mione, you can't get in trouble for dancing," Ron told her as he stood up to follow his friend along with the rest of the compartment.

"Well, they can get in trouble for causing a commotion then," Hermione said as she headed in the direction of the noise followed by the other inhabitants of the compartment. Little did they know exactly what kind of commotion they would make as they headed into the direction of a certain boy-who-lived's past.

_I'm bouncing off the walls again (whoa oh)_

_I'm looking like a fool again (whoa oh)_

_So go ahead and take a picture_

_And hang it up so you can tear me down_

_I don't care_

_Cause I'm still here_

_And I've got nothing left to lose_

_With all the years I wasted on you_

_Momma and Daddy's got the best cocaine_

_Ritalin's never gonna feel the same_

_Twenty-four hours on an empty brain_

_I got my finger on the trigger and your in my way_

The Scooby gang didn't seemed to notice the growing crowd outside their compartment door or the growing noise they all seemed to make as they stared at the newcomers to their world. All the guys seemed to be staring at Buffy and Faith with drool running down their faces. And the girls just looked on with envy at how easily the new girls had gotten most of the Hogwarts male population wrapped around their little fingers.

_I'm bouncing off the walls again (whoa oh)_

_And I'm looking like a fool again (whoa oh)_

_I threw away my reputation_

_One more song for the radio station_

_I'm bouncing off the walls again_

_And I'm looking like a fool again_

_I'm bouncing off the walls again_

_And I'm looking like a fool again_

_I'm bouncing off the walls again_

Just when Hermione and the rest of the gang were almost through the large crowd that had gathered at the very back of the train around the last compartment the music seemed to stop as the song ended. She let out a great sigh in relief that maybe the crowd would begin to disperse to their own compartments. Unluckily for her though another song soon took the others place this one she recognized as a song she had heard on the radio when she was with her parents. It was "We Used to be Friends" by the Dandy Warhols.

_A long time ago, we used to be friends_

_But I have't thought of you lately at all_

_If ever again, a greeting I send to you,_

_Short and sweet to the soul is all I intend._

_a, ah-ahh-ahh-ahh_

_a, ah-ahh-ahh-ahh_

_a, ah-ahh-ahh-ahh_

_a, ah-ahh-ahh-ahh_

They had finally broken through to the front of the mob like crowd. None of them were prepared for what lay in front of them. A tall goofy smiled boy and a short blue haired boy were both bint over a game of chess each as determined to win as Ron usually gets. An older man wearing tweed reading a book (or trying to read a book) and a red headed girl who looked like she could be a Weasley playing with the cutest little kitten.

Finally their eyes landed on what had become the main attraction where in the center of the rather large compartment were dancing two completely oblivious girls. They were as different as night and day one dark and one light.

As they all took in the new faces Harry let out a gasp that was the first sound made by the group. The look of shock and joy mixed all up into one facial expression looked foreign in comparison to the somber one Harry had been wearing all summer.

"Harry, What is it?" Neville asked him taking his eyes off of his friend to look at the dancing pair yet again.

Harry didn't know what to say the only words that seemed to come out of his mouth were, "It's Buffy," in a voice a little louder than a whisper.

_Come on now, honey,_

_bring it on, bring it on, yeah._

_Just remember me when you're good to go_

_Come on now, sugar,_

_bring it on, bring it on, yeah._

_Just remember me when._

_It's something I said, or someone I know._

_Or you called me up, maybe I wasn't home._

_Now everybody needs some time,_

_and everybody know_

_The rest of it's fine_

_And everybody knows that._

_Come on now, sugar,_

_bring it on, bring it on, yeah._

_Just remember me when you're good to go_

_Come on now, honey,_

_bring it on, bring it on, yeah._

_Just remember me when._

They all just stood in front of the door trying to comprehend just what it was Harry had said. Then Ron made a decision, he grabbed Harry's arm and started dragging him away. Ron was surprised though he had thought Harry would have struggled. All Harry seemed to do was stare at the little blond as the others escorted him away.

Finally coming to his senses Harry stopped and started heading back to the compartment, determination visible in his set jaw. "Harry what are you doing?" Hermione asked him once she and Ron blocked his path.

"I have to get her back, she needs me." Harry said trying to push past his two best friends.

"Harry, you don't even know if its her and even if it is she's fine." Ginny told him from behind, where she stood along with Neville and Luna.

"Its her. Iknow it is. She was in my dream." Harry pleaded.

"Lets just go back to OUR compartment and talk about this. You need to calm down a bit." Hermione told him concern for her friend visible from her eyes as she tried to get him away from the show that would surely go on if Harry spoke to 'Buffy.'

"Fine." Harry finally conceded knowing that he would never win even if he tried. So they walked back to their compartment on the opposite end of the train. Each one of them deep in thought over what would happen if she really was 'Buffy.' Well except for Harry whose only thought was of having his Buffy back after so many years apart.

_We used to be friends a long time ago._

_We used to be friends a long time ago._

_We used to be friends a long time ago._

_We used to be friends, hey_

_hey_

_a, ah-ahh-ahh-ahh_

_a, ah-ahh-ahh-ahh_

_a, ah-ahh-ahh-ahh_

_a, ah-ahh-ahh-ahh_

_A lnog time ago, we used to be friends_

_But I haven't heard from you lately at all_

_If ever again, a greeting I send you,_

_Short and sweet to the soul is all I intend._

_We used to be friends a long time ago._

_We used to be friends a long time ago._

_We used to be friends a long time ago._

_We used to be friends,_

_a, ah-ahh-ahh-ahh_

_a, ah-ahh-ahh-ahh_

_a, ah-ahh-ahh-ahh_

_a, ah-ahh-ahh-ahh_

**A/N:** I know I said that the sorting would happen in this chapter but I really didn't have enough time to write some more and I really wanted to get this out as soon as possible cause its been a long while since I have updated. I just have been really busy with school and haven't had any time.


	7. Anticipation

**A/N:** I 'm sorry this chapter has taken sooo long, school just got kind of crazy so it was kind of pushed to the very back of my mind. Luckily the summer vacation for me starts on Friday (Yeah!) so I can start making more frequent updates again. Thanks to everyone who reviewed it's very much appreciated. Remember that comments and suggestions are more than welcome.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from the Buffy the Vampire Series or the Harry Potter books.

**Chapter Six**

**Anticipation**

The train ride didn't last very long to them. They were just having fun, dancing and joking around when they Hogwarts Express came to a stop at in front of the Hogsmeade Station. So they quickly changed into their new school robes with just a few alterations made here and there to make them a LOT more attractive.

Quickly making there way out of the train Buffy, Xander, Willow, Oz, Faith and Giles were met with a very crowded platform. They made there way through the crowd coming out in front of an empty carriage being led by the creepiest horse that strangely resembled a lizard.

"G-man what is THAT?" a very curious Xander exclaimed as they group of teens walked up to the beast and started petting its scaly skin.

"How many times do I have to remind you not to call me that? And for your information that is a thestral YOU went over them in Care for Magical Creatures class if you would actually pay attention…" Giles said as he entered the carriage.

"What did he say?" Xander asked looking away from the thestral.

"Just forget it Xan it doesn't matter." Faith answered as everyone else cracked up with laughter. Xander was sooo predictable; he never paid attention to any one thing for more than a second. Then again that was just one of the things they loved about him.

"Are you all coming or not?" Giles' voice called out from within the carriage breaking the group away from their laughing fit. So they all entered they carriage and set off for their brand new school. OH JOY…

"Come now, you need to be sorted so wait in the back chamber until I come and retrieve you. Now don't touch anything, this is a new school and a chance for you to actually make a good impression so don't mess it up," Giles said as he pointed to a door off the entrance hall.

"He just has sooo much faith in us…" replied Buffy in a sarcastic tone as her watcher left in the opposite direction.

"Come on… like there's going to be anything interesting to look at here," Xander said as they entered the room in question. The room was a vast in their eyes. Walls, ceiling, and floor made from the same smooth grey stone. Unlike other rooms this one was completely empty except for the singular pool of water in the very center, no pictures hung on the walls just smooth stone.

"This has got to be the wiggiest room I have ever laid eyes on…" Buffy blurted out as the others shook their head in silent agreement.

"Let's just hope this is over soon…"

In the Great Hall everything was going as it always did. The sorting hat sang its song, again with warnings for the need of unity among the four houses. The new first years had been sorted as always and the new DADA teacher, Professor Giles had been introduced. The only odd thing about this particular evening was the strange silence that filled the normally enormous roar of the Great Hall.

After this went on for quite some time Professor Dumbledore stood from his regal seat in the center of the teachers table. "As you've all probably heard we are to play host for the next year or so to a batch of foreign exchange students from America…" he began and paused as the crowd of students all began whispering amongst themselves. " The will be joining us to be sorted into there new houses shortly and I would advise that you treat them in a polite manner. Now if you will fetch your young charges Rupert."

With that said Giles stood from his seat beside his old friend Rubeus Hagrid and headed to the small wooden door to the side of the staff table. Once it was opened out walked five young teenagers as a collective breath was let out from all the Hogwarts students as they finally laid eyes on the new students and boy were they a sight to see…


	8. Time to get Sorted OH JOY!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from either the Harry Potter book series or the Buffy the Vampire Slayer television series. It's quite sad I know but you just have to push past the unending disappointment that is life.

**Author's Note:** I'm sorry I don't really have a lot of time to update as frequently as I'd wish but I'm doing the best I can at the moment so bare with me. As for my other HP/BtVS crossover I've hit a little writer's block so any suggestions would be greatly appreciated. Thanx…

**Chapter Seven:**

**Time to Get Sorted…OH JOY (notice the sarcasm)**

The shocked face of their fellow students (and a few of the professors) was more than a little amusing to the Scooby's. Who kidding who now, it was downright hilarious to watch as the boy's mouths just instantly hit the floor and a puddle of drool started to collect at their feet. This however was in great contrast to that of the girls in the mob, each looking ready to keel over in a jealous rage because of the guys reactions.

Breaking out of his trance first Harry quickly turned about in his chair watching his fellow students' reactions. It was worst than he could possibly imagine…every single persons eyes were glued to the five new foreign exchange students one of them being much to his dismay 'his Buffy.'

Professor Dumbledore was amused to say the least; the new students his good friend Rupert had brought to Hogwarts were quite a sight to behold. It wasn't the overall appearance of the bunch although that alone was eye catching but it was more the way they all held themselves that caught themselves. To others they may hold a lofty air about them but to his old eyes they were ready for any surprise that might befall them, completely aware of their surroundings and ready for a fight if the need were to arise.

"Well I guess we should go on with the sorting then," Minerva McGonagall announced to the silent room as she picked up the tattered old hat and awaited one of the new students to step forward.

Out of the group of teenagers no one would have expected the short blue haired one to be the first to step forward. To the group of eager teens watching in avid attention he just wasn't the type to volunteer for anything. The way he appeared didn't exactly scream normal. Instead of the normal clean white button up shirt the uniform contained he wore a black vintage concert t-shirt, his finger nails were painted black and he had strange black bracelets on his pale wrists. Yet he was the first to come forward and sit on the stool for McGonagall to place the hat on his head.

"Ah I see we have a new werewolf in our midst's…haven't had one of your kind in quite some time. Now lets see lets see… brave but not one to take unnecessary risks but rather use your mind and knowledge to help others as best you can… loyalty plenty of that… and you want to prove yourself as something other than a werewolf. But where to place you…RAVENCLAW!" the hat spoke in Oz's head except for the end.

After he took off the hat the strange boy went back and stood with the rest of the new students before the red head who could easily be confused for a Weasley stepped up. She out of all of her companions seemed to be wearing the uniform properly.

"Power you have plenty of power… but you'll need the knowledge to control it and use it wisely… RAVENCLAW!" the hat shouted as yet again the girl went and joined the group.

The taller dark haired boy seemed to be next as he walked over to the stool with his hands firmly placed in his pockets. Unlike the other boy he seemed to be wearing the uniform just not properly. His shirt was wrinkled and wasn't tucked into his pants like the other students with the first few buttons undone to reveal a simple silver cross around his neck.

"So you call yourself the zeppo now that's the strangest term I've ever heard… HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat shouted out as the boy got up with a goofy expression planted on his face as he strolled to the group.

Next came the brunette girl with a tough exterior. Decked our in heavy boots, her skirt seemed to have been cut around the edge making it much shorter showing much more of her legs than would be deemed appropriate with a chain belt, instead of wearing the white dress shirt she wore a black wife beater, and the heavy dark makeup was sure to intimidate the rest of the students and a few of the faculty members.

"Lets see what we've got here… you my dear are willing to join any fight that may need your assistants… not much of a thirst for knowledge but you are quite loyal when it comes to the ones you love… yet your thirst to prove yourself is overwhelming… I know exactly where you belong… SLYTHERIN!" bellowed the tattered old hat as the slightly scary girl jumped up from the stool and strolled over to her friends.

Now was the moment most of the guys were waiting for, one in particular who watched on with eager green eyes as the petit bubbly blond girl seemed to glide to the stool. Instead of wearing the plaid skirt that was in the dress code she had opted for a nice short jean one, unlike the girl before her the blond girl wore the dress shirt except that it hung open to reveal a baby blue halter top, a large silver cross hung around her neck, and her feet were adorned in a pair of white flip flops. To any on looker who didn't know who she was or what she was they would assume her to be an innocent little girl who needed to be protected from the evils of the world.

"Very interesting, very interesting indeed… so you were once friends with mister Potter that should stir things up a bit… plenty of bravery you consider yourself the protector among your group of friends… intelligent yes but it's not your priority in life… loyal without a doubt… but you're the slayer a creator formed from dark magic… SLYTHERIN!"

**A/N:** So there you now know where they were sorted… I hope you're happy. I wonder how the school will react particularly a broody green eyed savior of the wizarding world…


	9. Introductions and FOOD!

**Disclaimer:** Yet again if you didn't get the picture before I own nothing from this story except the plot. Harry Potter and Buffy the Vampire slayer belongs to whoever the hell created them.

**A/N:** Okay so now you know where our favorite Scooby's are placed within the whole house system thing. I hope you are all happy with the sorting but if not just deal with it. Remember that all criticism is completely welcome so review. Thanx...

**Chapter Eight:**

**Introductions and FOOD!**

To put it lightly Xander was soo excited that the whole sorting thing was over. Of course it had nothing to do with nerves, his glee was more about the anticipation of dinner. It seemed like hours since he ate and Xander and food were like a match made in heaven. So when the G-man told them to take their seats at their respective tables his reluctance to go was kind of surprising.

Since they all started school in Sunnyhell all meals and classes were spent together. Being placed into Hufflepuff seemed cool and all until the moment Xander realized none of his friends would be with him. The others were fine though, Buffy had Faith with her which could be considered either good or bad depending on who you asked. Together they could cause so much mayhem at least six teachers quit working at the Sunnydal Magic Institute in only five years. All Slytherins and teachers beware.

Coming up to an empty seat at the table at the far side of the Great Hall with bright yellow flags hanging over head. Everyone in his new house seemed to be staring at him in utter curiosity. As he sat down the food seemed to magically appear in front of him and all worry about not knowing anybody went out the door.

"Hello there," said the boy next to him that looked about his age with curly brown hair. "I'm Justin Finch-Fletchley and welcome to Hogwarts."

"Hey, I'm Xander Harris. It's nice to meet you." he said as he began to pile everything within arms length onto his plate.

"So you're an american then?" the girl across the table from him asked as she stared at the mountain of food on his plate with horror. "You can't really eat all that can you?"

"Yeah, born and raised in Sunnyhell California. Whats your name?" Xander replied completely ignoring her last question as he started gobbling up the food.

"Oh, I'm Hannah Abbott. Are you a 6th year also?" Hannah asked him as the rest of the surrounding Hufflepuff's listened on.

"Yep we're going to be 6th years here..."

lolololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololol

Even as they were approaching the table Willow and Oz could feel the other Ravenclaw's eyes following their every move. It didn't really matter to Oz that they were openly staring but Willow was another story completely. As they took their seats the table slowly began talking amongst themselves whispering continuously about them.

"Xand's probably in food heaven right about now," Willow said as soon as the food magically appeared on the table.

"Undersatement," was all Oz said as he and Willow began serving themselves.

"Which one is Xand?" the girl directly across from them asked with a not all the way there expression on her face. She had long light blond hair with strange pumpkin earings on.

"Oh his name's Xander actually and he was sorted into Hufflepuff. My name is Willow Rosenberg by the way and this is Daniel Osborne but we just call him Oz. What's your name?" asked Willow feeling oddly comfortable in the strange girls presence.

"I'm Luna Lovegood, nice to meet you. Those girls you came with are they mean?" Luna said glancing over at the Slytherin table wondering if Harry's childhood friend was like Malfoy and the others.

"No way, Buffy's one of the nicest people I've ever met and Faith... well Faith grows on you. What would make you think they were bad?" Willow immediately jumped to the defense of her friends.

"Well because they are in Slytherin," Luna replied in a vague way like she was expecting them to understand what that would mean.

"So?" Oz finally asked in his usual mini sentences. He was the guy of little words for a reason.

"Slytherin's are know for turning to the dark arts. Most of them end up joining Voldmort's death eaters." replied Luna turning back to her new acquaintances.

"Nope they are completely non- evil," Willow said not really liking the sound of Buffy and Faith being around these supposedly evil people, but what could she do about it...

lololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololol

" I can't believe that stupid hat sorted her into Slytherin!" Harry exclaimed as she watched Buffy and the slightly scary brunette girl sit over at the Slytherin table right in front of is ferret boy himself and his minions/

"You don't even really know if its her," Ginny said after she turned back from her fifty glance at the boy sorted into Hufflepuff.

"Ginny's right Harry. Its been six years since the last time you saw Buffy. A lot can change in that time. She could look completely different now..." Hermione was telling him as he sent glares in Malfoy's direction.

"That stupid git is talking to her," was all Harry said as he completely ignored Hermione talking to him. By the look on his face Harry seemed ready to curse anyone who even thought of talking to Buffy...

lolololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololol

"Well these people look full of fun," whispered Faith her voice dripping with sarcasm as they walked to the two empty seats at the head of the table.

"Now what could possibly give you that idea... is it the cold looks or the snearing?" Buffy whispered back as she looked at the people they were now stuck with for the next two years. Needless to say the mean glares weren't very friendly.

"Well well well look who it is..." a cold voice from across the table spoke to them from across the table as they sat down right as the food appeared as the feast began.

"How've you been Bleachy?" Buffy asked him with the most innocent smile she could muster. Apparently the rest of the table was listening in on their conversation because she received a few muffled laughs and a ton of death glares from the other students. It was like they thought they were intimidating.

"Show a little respect you stupid yanks!" the pug faced girl next to the Malfoy guy said her voice dripping with venom as if she were better than them in some non-existant way.

"Whats so great about this whole 'respect' thing everyones been telling us about?" Faith said as if the concept was completely foreign to the both of them.

"I know, its not like you're any better than we are... lets see two arms, two legs, a head of course yours is a lot larger than ours," Buffy said as she watched the mini Spike's face start to grow redder and redder as time went on.

"But does he have a brain? That's the real question isn't it?" Faith asked in a serious voice as if it were a real problem.

It was to bad they never got a response from the Billy Idol wanna be because the Headmaster Doubledoor or something dismissed them all from the beginning of the year feast. Everyone just seemed to pile out of the room.

Before they could follow though a cold hand was placed on both of their shoulders. Turning around they were faced with the pale face and extremely greasy hair of one of the teachers. They both had to bite back remarks about his appearance after all Giles had ordered them to be on their best behavior and not to do anything he wouldn't do which was basically a lot.

"Professor Dumbledore has informed me that the two of you will be sharing a private bedroom of the Slytherin common room. Follow me..." the guy told them before he walked away expecting them to follow.

"Dramatic much..." Buffy whispered to Faith as they caught up to their guide.

"I can't believe we get our own room this is awesome..."


	10. Rooms, Boredom, and Maps

**Disclaimer:** Yet again I would like to state that I don't own anything from the Harry Potter or the Buffy the Vampire Slayer series. The only thing that is mine is the plot.

**A/N:** Sorry this took me like forever but I got a bit distracted with the new school year starting (YAY I'm a junior) and some family issues. I'll try to start updating a bit faster than I have just stick with me. A few things are different in this story in it Blaise Zambini will be a girl NOT a boy and the Slytherin common room is in a tower on the opposite end of the castle from the Gryffindors. Again all criticism is welcomed so review. Thanx...

**Chapter Nine:**

**Rooms, Boredom, and Maps**

As they followed the Dracula poser through many different hidden passages as they ascended to the third floor where they stopped in front of a blank wall at the end of a corridor found behind a wall tapestry. "This is the entrance to the common room the password is 'pureblood.' Be sure NOT to tell anyone outside of the house," Professor Snape told them as the wall slid open to reveal the common room.

Compared to the rest of the castle this place was depressing to say the least. The floor and walls were a dull grey stone that made it look more like a prison, if it weren't for the green carpet that rested in front of the large fireplace and the antique green furniture that looked really uncomfortable.

"Well isn't this just homey..." mumbled Faith as her and Buffy followed their Head of House to a portrait on the left wall of a young women in victorian clothing.

"Now this will be your room. The password is up to you," he said before turning to leave the room. But before he left he turned back to them and said, "Don't think your any better than the other students. The Headmaster just thought this would be better considering WHY you were all sent here."

"Isn't he just a bundle of sunshine. What do you think our password should be?" Buffy asked turning to Faith who was busy looking around the empty common room.

"Don't you think its a little weird that no body is in here? Dinner just got out and they go to bed...thats just wrong," Faith said not really paying any attention to Buffy or what she was saying for that matter.

"Well would you want to hang out in this room for long, talk about depressing..." Buffy said looking around the room just like Faith had moments before. "So what should our password be?"

"I don't know... it has to be something no one could figure out," Faith replied trying to think of a good password that would be impossible to uncover.

"How about Scooby's forever?" Buffy asked thinking of the stupid nickname Xander had given them when they all started magic school all those years ago.

"God no, Xander would never let us live that down. What about 'Hellmouth' not many people know about it?" Faith suggested remembering the hellmouth underneath the library of their old school. She would never understand why anybody would build a school on that thing.

"Okay, that works..." Buffy agreed turning to the portrait where the young girl was smiling at them.

"Hello there, I'm Darla. Whats the password?" she asked as she started looking at her fingernails in what could only be described as her bordem.

"Hellmouth," Faith told the painting as it swung forward to reveal their private room. It was much better than they common room was it actually looked like a comfortable place to stay. The floor wasn't stone like the common room but had a nice soft tan carpeting, the wall to were different they were painted green. It was a comfortable size with large windows which let the moonlight come in. The two beds, desks, and dressers were the only furniture in the room with the exception of their large trunks. To the right was a solitary door which turned out to lead to their very own bathroom.

"This isn't to shabby..." was all Faith said as she took the bed on the left of the room.

"Yep, not bad at all. Hey there Freya!" Buffy greeted her beautiful pheonix as she immediately went to stroke its beautiful crimson and black feathers.

"So what do we do now, B?" questioned Faith as she stopped petting her own puppy which she named Kali.

"I don't know?" replied Buffy, "It's not like we can explore the school or something that would be against the 'rules.' Stupid rules."

Faith's face lit up in a mischievous gleam, "What they don't know doesn't hurt them." With that said both girls exited their room and the slytherin common room to explore the castle.



In the Gryffindor Common room sat Hermione, Ron, Neville, Ginny, and a very unhappy looking Harry Potter as they were gathered in a far corner of the large room away from all their fellow house members.

"I can't believe that stupid hat!" was all Harry would say as he glared at the wall. This had been going on ever since the sorting and no one could get the boy to shut up about it not to mention talk about something else.

"Come on Harry you don't even know if its really her..." Hermione tried to tell him again.

"I know my own friend when I see her!" replied Harry sending his glare in her direction for even questioning that he was right.

"But you can't be positive. I mean we never heard the new students names, maybe its just some girl who looks like Buffy," Neville tried to reason.

"Neville's right you don't know her name and you won't know it until tomorrow so relax," Ginny tried to reason with him.

"Why don't you just check the Marauder's map?" questioned Ron as he was eating a pile of choclate frogs. That seemed to get Harry's attention as he went running to the boys dormitories. It wasn't long until he was running back to them with a goofy grin firmly planted on his face like a kid in a candy shop.

"Ron you're a genius," was all Harry said before he started scanning the map looking for the name 'Buffy Summers.'

"Yes, but didn't everyone already know that..."

"There she is!" Harry practically yelled causing the rest of the common room to look at him as if he were insane. This didn't seem to faze him in the slightest though as he looked at his small group of friends with a triumphant grin planted on his face. "And you thought I was wrong..."

"So its not like you can do anything about it now. You have to wait until tomorrow," Ginny said with a relieved expression hoping that now Harry would be able to relax for the time being.

"She's leaving," Harry stated after his gaze drifted back to the old parchment completely ignoring Ginny.

"Harry be serious... she can't be leaving its already 9 o'clock no one's aloud out of the dormitory's now," Neville reminded him as he clutched on to his toad.

"Neville's right. She's probably just going into the common room or something to become acquainted with her new housemates," Hermione agreed with Neville. "I mean, who in there right mind would leave the common room after hours on the first day of term. It's rediculus."

"Really is that why the map shows Buffy and some girl named Faith Osborne exiting the Slytherin common room right now," Harry responded with a eyebrow quirked at Hermione actually being wrong about something.

"..."

"That's what I thought," Harry said after Hermione's silence as he got up from his seat on the floor and ran up the stairs leading to the boys dorms.

"What is he doing this time?" Ron voiced everyone's question as they watched the unruly haired boy disappear.

"I'm pretty sure its not going to be good..."


	11. Close but no Cigar

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from either the Harry Potter series or the Buffy the Vampire Slayer series so please don't remind me, or you'll have a seriously depressed Jenna on your hands and that's never a good thing.

**A/N:** Finally an update! I am so so so very sorry that this took so long. School got really hectic with projects, reports, etc. I will try my hardest in the future to update at least once a month but I can't make any promises due to school. Thanx!

**Chapter Ten:**

**Close but No Cigar**

Buffy and Faith were surprised to find that the corridors were completely empty of all signs of life unless you counted the moving portraits. There was no one there; no ghosts no teachers. It was a strange revelation to find that no one was patrolling the corridors like they had at good old Sunnydale Institute of Magic did. It was like they thought none of the students snuck out at night… well for all Buffy and Faith knew none of them did. Course now that they were at Hogwarts things were bound to change. The teachers didn't call Buffy and Faith the terrible two for nothing.

"B, where is everybody? Sneaking out isn't nearly as fun if there's no one to hide from," Faith said after they had been wondering around the corridors for a good 10 minutes.

"I have no idea… it's giving me the wiggins though," was all Buffy replied as she shuttered at the freakiness of not having to sneak around all the professors. It was called 'sneaking out' for a reason. "I can't remember one night that we almost didn't get caught by Snyder."

"Haha! I miss his bald head and his short temper. He and I had some good times," Faith said at the mention of their old Headmaster Snyder in regard to all the fun times she would annoy him and watch as his face turned purple.

"Good times good times."

"So where are we going anyway…" started Faith before she saw Buffy stop suddenly in front of her. "Did you hear something B?"

"Footsteps… someone's coming this way," Buffy said before grabbing Faith's hand and dragging her into a hidden passageway on there right.



**Moments earlier….**

"Harry, this is ridiculous you can't leave the dormitory, it's already way past curfew. You're going to get caught," Hermione scolded Harry began putting his invisibility cloak on and headed to the portrait door.

"Don't worry so much 'Mione everything is going to be fine," was all she got back as Harry disappeared and the portrait hole slammed shut.

"When is he ever going to learn?"

Harry was on a mission and nothing was going to get in his way. With his trusty map in hand he swiftly moved beneath the invisibility cloak toward the area marked 'Buffy Summers' on the map. He was getting closer and closer and he just couldn't wait to talk to his old friend.

As he got within a few yards away from Buffy and her mystery companion Harry could hear them chatting away talking about a 'bald man'... whoever that was. He was almost there when they began to run away.

"Bloody Hell!" was all he could gasp out as his speed increased if that were even possible. "She's trying to give me a bloody heart attack." The pursuit continued for what seemed like hours to Harry until he couldn't take it anymore and just yelled out "BUFFY!" to their retreating forms.

When Buffy heard her name she couldn't help but stop the voice just sounded so familiar. She couldn't place it though she just knew she trusted the mysterious voice like she would trust one of her best friends… that's when it clicked.

"Harry?" she questioned as she turned around with all of her slayer speed only to find… nothing.

"Am I missing something here?" Faith asked as she looked behind them for their pursuer only to find the hall empty. "This is seriously messed up something was following us and I could of sworn I heard it yell out your name…"

Before Faith could even finish her ponderings a strange boy around their age with messy black hair appeared right in front of them, he stood there with a wicked grin on his handsome face staring directly at Buffy. Faith knew he was attractive but it was plainly clear to her that he only had eyes for B… typical.

"B, am I missing something here?" she questioned as her best friend launched herself at the boy… no man, in a fierce hug.

"I take it your glad to see me?" the guy laughed as he hugged Buffy back if possible more fiercely than she was.

"Harry what are you doing here? I didn't know you were magical…" she questioned as she let go of him with the biggest smile on her face that Faith had ever seen.

"B, what's going on? Who is this guy?" Faith asked confused as to what was going on. She had never seen this guy before and it wasn't uncommon for Buffy to get in trouble because of a guy from her past.

"Oh Faith, this is my old best friend Harry Potter. Harry this is Faith Osbourne."

"Wait! Do you mean THE Harry Potter? The guy who defeated whats-his-face?" Faith practically screamed in surprise. No way in her wildest dreams would she have thought Buffy would ever know Harry Potter.

"What do you mean THE Harry Potter? What's going on Harry? You've got some splaining' to do?" Buffy stated looking at Harry with the patented 'tell-me-or-else glare' she had inherited from Willow.

To Be Continued….




	12. Splainy

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from either the Harry Potter or Buffy the Vampire Slayer series so don't sue me because you'd get nothing.

**A/N:** Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. School got hectic, but now its summer and all is right with the world. Senior year is coming! Read and Review...

**Chapter Eleven:**

**Now With the Splainy**

"What do you mean THE Harry Potter? What's going on Harry? You've got some splaining' to do?" Buffy stated looking at Harry with the patented 'tell-me-or-else glare' she had inherited from Willow.

"Umm... well you see..." Harry began his eyes shifting back and forth across the corridor trying to find a way out of telling Buffy. "Oh Bloody Hell... well you see... that ummm... the thing is...well..."

"For goodness sakes shut up already!" Faith practically yelled at him in exasperation. "I can't believe you don't know the story B, don't you ever read the papers or listen to the announcements?"

"No."

"Why am I not surprised... so like years ago there was like this big bad or something who wanted to 'take over the world' and make it all purebloods," Faith began after she got tired of Harry's stuttering.

"So he's like some big Hitlerish person?" Buffy asked her brow furrowed as she looked at Harry to continue explaining what Faith had started.

"Yes that sounds about right. Tom Marvolo Riddle more commonly known as Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters terrorized the Wizarding and Muggle Worlds killing any muggles or wizards who crossed his path." Harry explained leaving out key portions especially regarding himself.

"Oh, what does that have to do with you?" Buffy asked painfully aware that Harry was leaving something out.

"Well...ummm...you see... the thing is..." Harry began again staring at him feet.

"Oh, FOR GOODNESS SAKE! He stopped the psycho when he was like a baby or something, after it killed his parents. God your such a pansy," Faith again finished for Harry as she rolleed her eyes at his inability to tell Buffy what happened.

"What do you mean Harry stopped him?" Buffy asked looking completely confused before her face turned grim and she smack Harry hard on the arm. "You lied to me! You told me that your parents died in a car accident! I can't believe you would do that to me? You promised you would never lie to me!" Buffy began yelling at Harry who seemed to shrink under her tyraid.

"But... Buffy I didn't I swear..." Harry began to explain after she finally stopped yelling to catch her breath before a light at the the end of the corridor caught their eye and the distinct form of Mr. Filch could be seen making his way toward them.

"Quick, B let's get out of here. We can finish this tomorrow," Faith quickly whispered as she grabbed Buffy's arm and began running in the direction of the Slytherin common room as they saw Harry disappear beneath his invisibility cloak once more.

"I'll explain... I promise..." was all they heard from him as they sprinted away.

**A/n: I know it's short but I'll update more later.**


End file.
